Knights in Shining Armor
by LegolasIsMine
Summary: Short stories about people the knights met. NEW: Kadan's life was normal at Hadrian's wall, until she met him. She knew he was different, he was a leader, never a follower. With dark times ahead, will love last forever?
1. Heros Amonst Us

She knew who they were before she met them.

She'd heard stories about their bravery, ruthlessness, and legendary skills, Arthur and his Knights. Yet here they were, in the village market, making their way through the crowd, and mixed in with the common people.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or help me with these orders?" Her thoughts were interrupted as her twin brother's voice tease in her ear.

"Oh", Cara tore her gaze away from the knights and returned back to the wine orders. Cara and her brother ran the little wine stand, a simple job that brought them everything they have now. Their profits were high; wine constantly getting sold weekly to the taverns, or villagers.

"Here, put these new bottles in the cabinet, they're not for sale", Julius said as he sled over a crate of freshly packed wine.

"Why not?" Cara opened the crate and looked inside, the wine bottle looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary, but the wine itself looked black, the darkest wine she'd ever seen, almost like poison.

"Because it's the new blackberry shipment. Only sold to nobles", Julius explained as he shut the crate and gave her a warning look. She was about to question him further, when an old lady rapped on the counter with the tip of her cane.

"Excuse me! Can't I get some service here?" She rasped her voice chipped and sharp from age. She came weekly, ordering wine for her and her husband. The woman was a cranky customer, who was always asking for the newest shipments and most expensive wine. Julius sighed as he nodded at Cara and went to the counter to help the woman. Cara's lips curved into a smile as she watched her brother roll up his sleeves as he walked to the counter. He wasn't the skinny little boy anymore; in fact, he had grown up in front of her eyes; tall and slightly built.

She watched his face as he tried to reason with the old woman, explaining gently that the new shipment of wine was reserved, Julius' still had that boyish look to his face, and tousled dark brown hair that was always unruly.

Cara turned back to work as she though about him, they were alike in looks and personality, possessing the same dark brown locks and green eyes. Of course, that was to be expected from twins.

The marketplace was bathed in the last golden rays of sunset as customers hurried to get the last sales of the day. Cara sighed as she packed up wine bottles and cleaned down the counter, it had been a long day. Commotion from the street alerted her as she looked up to see two knights walking through the path, moving through the crowd talking nosily.

_Oh no, what if they come here? _Cara thought nervously as she looked around. This wasn't exactly her idea of meeting one of the knights.

_I look like a mess…_

"Let's go get us some wine Gawain!" The larger of the two knights shouted. Cara bit her bottom lip nervously as she glanced at her brother who was still dealing with the old woman. The knights were weaving their way closer now, a long golden haired one in front, followed by the boisterous large knight. Cara occupied herself with organizing more wine bottles as she listened to the knight's voices get closer.

"Sir, a flower for you", Cara heard a girl offer shyly. There was a ruffle of boots against dirt as she heard the knight kneel down.

"Thank you little one, what's your name?" Cara felt shivers run down her spine as she heard the knight's voice. It was soft, deep, and rumbled, almost like a growl.

It was mesmerizing.

"Rehan." She heard the little girl say, Cara sneaked a glance at the two, out of the corner of her eye. The golden haired knight was kneeling in front of the little girl, whose cheeks were flushed from embarrassment or the hot day. Her deep brown hair was braided delicately and pinned up. Rehan looked like a little angel in front of the knight. He was gruff, everything about him hardened from years in battle, from this long unruly hair, to the worn leather clothes, to his slightly tanned skin. Cara watched as he ruffled Rehan's hair and stood up to join his friend who was moving towards the wine cart.

"You got all the ladies charmed don't ya Gawain?" The loud knight teased as he attempted to pull Gawain into a headlock. Cara watched as they joked and bantered down the street. She quickly returned her gaze to the wine bottles, organizing them aimlessly.

"Hello there missy!" The large knight greeted, as he slammed his fist down on the counter, earning a slight flinch from Cara.

"How can I help you Sir?" Cara asked kindly, despite the nervous tingle she felt.

"What do you have?" The knight asked as he scanned the selves against the back wall of the stands.

"Well, our most popular bottles are Willowglen, Merlot, Pinot Blance, White Grape, and Semillon", Cara pointed at the wine bottles as she named them. The knight nodded his head along, and seemed interested in all the flavors.

Seeing him unable to decide, Cara added "Perhaps you'd like to try so samples?"

"Yea, that will do!" He bellowed loudly, slamming his fist on the counter once more.

As Cara went to the back of the stand to get more wine, she snuck a glance at Julius, who was looking back at her and the knight. She game him a reassuring smile, the knight was loud, but she doubt he was harmful. Julius took one more look back at the knight and returned to his customer.

"Here you are, these of the more preferred flavors", the wine glass clanked on the counter as it was set down along with the wine bottles by Cara.

Cara corked opened the Merlot flavor and poured a little bit of it into the wine glass. "This one is not so tannic, and has a lusher flavor to it".

The large knight took the glass and drank its contents in one gulp, ending with a loud sigh.

Cara raised an eyebrow at him, inquiring what he thought of the famous Merlot.

"Good. Pour me another one".

At that moment, the blonde knight stepped behind his friend, and looked over his shoulder curiously. " What are you trying Bors?" His voiced rumbled, as he took a look at the three wine samples Cara had poured.

"Trying some mighty fine wine!" Bors shouted happily, as he gulped down the next sample.

" Would you like to try one Sir?" Cara asked suddenly, holding at a glass of wine to Gawain. She felt like she would melt when he turned his gaze to her, his clear blue eyes regarded her kindly, as he nodded and took the wine glass. Gawain kept his gaze on the girl as he drank the liquid slowly, it tasted like plum, cherry, and chocolate all mixed at once, sweet and bitter at the same time.

"What is this?" The blonde knight asked softly, setting the empty wine glass down.

"Melot". Cara answered, aware of how soft and little her voice sounded, she scolded herself mentally.

Gawain nodded, and looked to Bors who was gulping down another glass of the Melot, burping and sighing loudly after each gulp.

"Do you have any new wine?" Cara watched as Gawain's eyebrows rose up as he asked the questions, leaning in closer to the counter. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she struggled to take in what he was saying. The only new shipment of wine was the…Blackberry. Julius's voice rung in her head as she remembered the warning about Blackberry only being sold to nobles.

_The knights are considered noble, aren't they?_

With a sudden surge of confidence, she nodded happily to Gawain as she went to the back of the stand and pulled out the crate of Blackberry wine. It was the same as she left it, the liquid being black as night, in the clear ordinary bottle.

" This is one of our specials", Cara barely paid attention to what she was saying as she poured the onyx colored wine into a small glass and handed it to Gawain.

She watched as he observed the liquid curiously, before drinking the whole amount in one gulp, tilting his head back as he did so. Cara's heart pounded in her chest, this was wrong, but it felt so right at the same time, Julius would will her.

Gawain set the glass down as he swallowed the last bit in his mouth, and his eyes gleamed with mirth.

"It's perfect".

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first King Arthur fic, so that's pretty exciting!

The names have meanings to:

Cara: Dearest

Julius: Youthful

Rehan: Flower

I actually did some research on wine, and the names I picked sounded interesting. Lol.

Keep reading, the next story will have some good knights in it. wink wink


	2. Hope Upon the Heavens

Heulwen gasped painfully as she was thrown to the frosted ground in a bloody heap. Dark spots danced around her vision as she struggled to stay conscious. She could faintly feel the side of her stomach being kicked repeatedly. The frozen ground bit into her skin, making it goes numb and cold.

"Get up you samation whore!" The rough throaty voice growled, as Heulwen was picked up by her hair and pulled into the face of the Saxon.

Her breathing became even raspier as she gazed into his black beady eyes.

_This is the end, I'm going to die. _

Heulwen felt the string of tears began to fill in her eyes as she let them roll freely down face. The Saxon smiled viciously, showing his rotten wasted teeth as he adjusted his grip from her pale bonde hair to her neck, and pulled her closer to him.

Suddenly, the sound of distant voices reached her ears, as an arrow flew past her and embedded itself into the Saxon's neck.

Heulwen's eyes grew wider as she stared at the dying Saxon, he coughed blood that steeped through his mouth, and feel backwards, bring her down with him.

She could barely move, paralyzed by shock and her injuries. She heard the few Saxons that were by the camp shouting orders, and trying to fend off their new enemy. Heulwan was numb inside and out, the sounds of battle muted by thoughts. The dead Saxon under her lay unmoving; his shocked black eyes staring at the grey sky.

With all her effort, she rolled off the Saxon, and onto her back in the snow covered ground. Light frosted snow had begun to fall, sticking to her hair and eyelashes. Another arrow whizzed past her, landing into the last Saxon, killing him. The sounds of battle ended, and voices were coming closer, though they seemed foggy to her. Her clear silver blue eyes stared up at the heavens, blinking away the snow and praying she would live to see tomorrow.

_I want to go home. I want to see my mother again. I'll never see her again…_

More tears rolled down Heulwen's face as she stared at the snowing sky. Even in a moment like this, it was so beautiful. The white snow reminded her of her mother, who always wore a white dress that blew in the breeze every time she walked.

She was vaguely aware of voices of men, as they huddled around her, talking quietly, in hushed tones. The last thing she remembered was being lifted from the cold ground, into warm comforting arms, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

"_No, let me go!" She screamed with all her might as the filthy Saxon's hands ran over her body. He laughed, and continued further until he reached the hem of her dirt covered dress. The fellow Saxons standing around them chanted, laughing with each other as they toyed with her innocence. Heulwen cried uncontrollably as she struggled to push the dirty Saxon off of her, determined not to be used for their pleasure._

"_Stop struggling. Or I'll cut off your tongue", he hissed as he tore the bottom of her dress in half. The chanting grew louder, as he pushed himself into her, earning a strangled cry from the girl._

_She wanted it to stop, this shouldn't be happening, not to her, not to anybody. Heulwen tried to block the feeling of him inside of her as she thought about home, of her mother, father, her little sister. _

_The sound of her little sister's laugh echoed in her head, far away, back in the hot days of summer. Her mothers smooth gentle hands as she brushed Heulwan's hair, or bathed her when she was little. Her father's reassuring voice, or his strong hugs, that always cheered her up. She tried to think of anything, anything besides what was happening to her now._

_Another scream erupted from her throat as the Saxon got off her, and kicked her hard in the face. _

* * *

Strong arms pushed her shoulders back gently, down into the covers. Heulwen fought against the arms holding her down, whimpers coming from her.

" Ssssh, I won't hurt you little one, please lay down. It was a dream". A deep soft voice soothed as she was gently pushed down again. Heulwen resisted, but she didn't have the strength anymore. She stopped fighting and slumped back down on the soft wool covers. Heulwen willed her eyes to open, but they couldn't, she was so tired, and weak.

" Just sleep little one, they are gone, gone from here", the voice soothed again, whoever it belonged to, she didn't know, but she rested anyways, for it sounded honest enough.

* * *

She awoke hours later, feeling the warmth of a fire somewhere close by, and she heard quiet voices talking off into the distance.

" Arthur, I think she's awake", a voice said suddenly, sounded anxious and hopeful. The sound of more hushed voices followed, as Heulwen struggled to open her eyes, and she finally did.

It was blurry at first, but then she made out the sky, it was nighttime, and stars littered the sky in their usual brightness, bring hope to her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Heulwen flinched slightly at the sound of a voice next to her. She tilted her head to the right, to see a tall man looking at her with concerned eyes. He wasn't a Saxon that she was sure off. The man wore roman armor, but not everything about him was roman. She watched him through glazed eyes as he smiled reassuringly at her and pulled her blankets up further. His eyes were so gentle, and green, filled with honestly and trust. Heulwan found herself relaxing a little, if not completely, after all, he was still a stranger.

"I am Arthur Castus, leader of the samation knights, rest now, you are safe", he said as if on cue. Another man appeared behind, with dark curly hair and eyes.

"How is she?" he said softly, looking at Heulwan as he spoke in a thick samation accent.

Heulwen's eyes widened at the sight of the new man. This one looked more dangerous, and mysterious, she felt herself shaking again, and she gave another whimper as she tore her gaze from the man to the heavens, wishing she was home again, away from all these men and strangers.

" Ssssh Lancelot, you frightened her. She is burning with fever, go and get Dagonet". Arthur said in a hushed voice as he looked at Heulwen with concern.

Lancelot nodded and left, leaving Arthur to turn back to the frightened girl.

"Do not worry, we will not harm you. You have my word, Dagonet our healer has seen to your wounds. There is not much damage, but straining yourself will make it worse." Arthur paused, to see if Heulwen was conscious enough to take in what he was saying. Slowly, she turned her eyes to him, her eyes filled with fear, and trust at the same time.

"You have 2 broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, Dagonet believes your other wound may lie elsewhere". He continued, his eyes pleading her to trust him.

Heulwen slowly took in what he was saying, she might have a wound in her most private places, and she shuddered at the thought of, and of someone healing her there. Out of everything her mother has taught her, respecting herself and her body was the one that was most important to her. Heulwen's eyes filled with tears again, as she turned to Arthur. She'd heard about him before, a great leader of knights. Slowly, she nodded her head, she needed to trust this man, and his healer if she wanted to live.

Arthur gave her a relieved smile, as he soothed her hair with one hand. Footsteps were heard behind them, as a large man walked up, and knelt down beside Arthur.

" This is Dagonet, I trust him with my life, and with the life of all my knights, he will see to your wounds". Arthur said slowly, looking at Heulwen as he spoke.

Heulwen turned her gaze from Arthur to the healer named Dagonet. He looked gentle and trustful like Arthur, if not even more. Heulwen swallowed slowly, as she nodded her head, and blinked away her tears.

The healer smiled gently at her, and sat down next to her, covering her from the campfire that lay not far away, with knights surrounding it, talking quietly.

Arthur gave her one more reassuring smile as he nodded at Dagonet and left for the campfire.

"You need not fear me little one" Dagonet said as he poured water into a bowl and placed a cool damp cloth on her burning forehead.

Heulwen nodded faintly, and watched his face as he checked on her bandaged wounds. He looked like a giant , but he was so gentle, and his face was kind and sad as he adjusted her dislocated shoulder.

Dagonet lifted the cloth that covered her lower half, and Heulwen bit her lip, as she tore her gaze away form the healer, and at the stars.

Soon it was over, and he covered her up in the furs and blankets again. Heulwen sighed mentally in relief, as sleepiness washed over her. Dagonet smiled down at the girl, as patted her head and turned back to get Arthur.

"Good girl", he soothed as he stood up and walked over to the campfire.

The stars were bright tonight, and Heulwen knew she could trust these men. The stars reminded her of the knights in a way, bright, and always leading the way. As she gazed upon the heavens, she knew her family would be gazing at the same stars she was looking at now.

And then she knew, one day, they would meet again.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviwers! You don't know how much it means to me, it really makes my day!

Sorry I don't have time to reply to your reviews individually, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it even made me cry a little bit when I was writing it. Hehehe..

Heulwen- Light from the sun

Once again, thank you for the reviews. This chapter was a dark one, but the next one will be more joyful. Keep reading, I love you all!


	3. Deadly Trainers

The wind swept her raven hair as Aliya dodged the incoming blades and rolled to the floor. Dirt gathered up in clouds as she quickly regained her footing and slashed out with her sword angrily. Her opponent's two blades connected with hers again, catching it between its crosses, and knocking it out of her hands.

"Don't let your emotions get in the way of battle", the knight warned as he easily lowered his opponent to the knees.

Aliya glared at Lancelot with narrowed eyes, she hated to practice in the middle of the day when the sun was at its hottest. Lancelot smirked, seeing her expression and lowered his swords, extending a hand to help her up.

Oh how she hated and loved that smirk at the same time. Deciding not to let the dark knight's ego get any bigger by defeating her, she quickly swept one of her foot from under her and swung it at Lancelot's legs.

Jumping quickly out of the way, Lancelot was surprised to see Aliya back on her feet with her fist coming towards his face. Before he knew it, the dark knight was on his back with Aliya on top with her sword at his throat.

"Never let you're over confident ego get in the way of battle". She mocked back, as Lancelot realized he just got beat. Aliya watched as he shook his head with a slight laugh and his eyes grew even more mischievous, and he whispered in a low husky voice,

"Can't keep your hands off me eh?" Lancelot asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Argh!" Aliya rolled off the knight and stealth her sword, not even bothering to help him up.

"Water break!" A loud voice bellowed, catching the attention of all the knights and students. Aliya glanced over at Lancelot, over to see he was already flirting with a group of girls by the fence. Rolling her eyes, she headed towards Arthur, who was handing out water.

She had been training for weeks; girls of the village were suddenly required to know some self defense, in case of an attack. Many mothers and fathers were appalled at the idea of their daughter wielding a sword, but Aliya found it exhilarating. Arthur and his knights were called upon to teach the twenty five or so girls, ranging from ages twelve to seventeen. Lessons were held every other day, from dawn to dusk, involving knife fight, sword fight, archery, and a lot of running about.

"I saw your practice with Lancelot", a voice teased, as her friend Mercella ran up to Aliya and puckered her lips.

"Oh stop it Mer, we were just practicing" Aliya said warily as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Sure…ok" Mercella skipped away to the water station, where a bunch of girls were already lined up and talking excitedly about how their practice went. Aliya went to the end of the line and stood gratefully in the shade, it has really been a long day.

"Next!" The line moved up as girls received their water and watched the knights set up for their next lesson.

"Water, my lady", Arthur's voice brought her attention back to him as he handed her the canteen, overflowing with water.

"Thanks Commander" She said jokingly as she tilted her head back and poured in the cold water.

"Hot day isn't it?" He asked kindly, filling up the next girl's canteen as she lightly shoved Aliya out of the way. Aliya ignored her and nodded her head vigorously, and walked over to her group of friends, hollering her thanks to Arthur over her shoulder. Aliya stood next to her group of practicing partners and followed their gaze to over where Tristan was setting up.

"He's so handsome"

"Not to mention manly!"

"And mysterious!"

"And deadly" Aliya added, in matter of fact tone. The girls turned to look at her before turning back to Tristan, nodding their heads and murmuring their agreement. They were right about Tristan, but so wrong at the same time. For the past two weeks, Aliya fought and practiced with him like all the other girls did, but never really knew the knight.

Her dark green eyes watched as he brought out the box of wooden swords and dropped it to the ground. Tristan reminded her of a wolf, or a tiger, in his stealthy actions, and quiet demeanor. He then picked up a sword and motioned for one of the girls to follow suit. Mercella ran to the field with an excited squeal and began to duel Tristan.

Aliya watched as he backed her up into the tree, causing her to surrender. The next girl ran out, slashing out with passion and speed. Tristan easily disarmed her by catching the mistake she made in being too vulnerable and not keeping her sword close. The following girl has soon disarmed too, being too slow and thinking too much about correct form. Tristan kicked the fallen wooden sword out of the way and turned to Aliya, nodding his head.

Without hesitation, she jogged towards him slowly, and circled him waiting for him to make the first move, and he did.

Aliya sidestepped the swing to her left, and ducked quickly at the blade coming for her neck. She blocked the next blow with both hands, grasping the sword handle tightly, and pushed his sword away. He advanced again, with a calm expression on his face, if you could call that an expression. Everything about the man was unreadable. She ducked and blocked, barely having any time to fight back herself. The scout was just as deadly with a wooden sword Aliya thought as she swung her sword up with his, determined to at least tie with him.

Her sword was pushed out of her hands in one fluid motion and landed by the girl's feet, who were sitting under a tree near by, watching.

Tristan watched as Aliya glanced at her fallen sword and back to him. With a set face, she ran suddenly, towards the tree where her sword lay; she was determined, he'll give her that.

"Here Aliya!" Mercella called and stood up, holding out the sword. Aliya ran past them, grabbing her sword on the way, and turned back to see Tristan standing ready with sword in hand.

_Was that a smirk? Nah… _Aliya slashed out first this time, hitting his blade again and again, he was too busy blocking her, and so her next move would go to his neck, causing him to surrender.

"Next station!" Arthur's voice bellowed, as Aliya froze in the middle of the swing to his neck. Tristan took the opportunity and knocked the sword out of her hands again. Aliya shot Tristan a shocked confused look, he cheated, and time was up!

"Good duel, keep trying". He said in his deep accented voice, as he walked away, picking up the wooden swords.

"But…you…" Aliya stuttered, not wanting to believe the scout had beaten her.

"You were great Aliya!"

"You should have seen the moves you were using!"

Her friend's praises seemed off to the distance as she watched Tristan's retreating from. He was so mysterious, it almost unnerved her. His quiet stoic like nature lured her in even more.

"Let's go Aliya!" Mercella laughed, shaking her by the shoulders.

"We have Galahad next!" Mercella squealed, as she pulled Aliya into a squishing hug and rambled on about practicing archery with Galahad.

"Aliya, what are you staring at?"

Aliya found herself looking at Mer, with the latter girl's hands on her shoulders. She gave a light smile at Mercella, who was looking at her with concern.

_What's wrong with her? I think she's taken a liking to that scout…._

"Ok, let's practice archery; you don't want to be late for Galahad". Aliya's voice sounded dreamy and far off as she spoke.

"Race you!" Aliya's voice returned to normal, the dream like gaze gone from her eyes.

Mercella sighed as she racked after her, she didn't know what effect the mysterious Tristan had on her friend, but she did know one thing….

She didn't want to be late to Galahad's class.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry it took longer than a week to update, but I was grounded from the computer. After I read the reviews for the last chapter, I screamed and jumped around for about 5 minutes, I really do love getting reviews, and thanks to any silent readers out there.**_

_**Mercella: Young warrior**_

_**Aliya: Defender**_


	4. Dream About Home, Sir Knight

The sound of glass shattering echoed in the room as the plates and cups dropped from the tray onto the ground.

"Opps…" Elwyn whispered as her face turned the same color as her hair, a deep chestnut red.

"Don't just stand there, pick it up!" Madame Alon hissed as she bunched her hands up into two tight fists and stomped on the stone ground.

"I'm..sorry" Elwyn bent down quickly and started to pick up the broken pieces as fast as she could. She noticed that every healer in the room had turned to look at her, some staring with their mouths open, others looking like it was no surprise.

Standing up awkwardly with the tray in her hands, Elwyn looked around uncertainly.

_Now what?_

"Go throw away the fine china that you just ruined so carelessly!" Madame Alon shouted this time, her face turning from pink to red, from red to purple.

Elwyn cringed at the sight of the main healer, Madame Alon was frustrated. Her hair was falling out of its grey bun on the top of her head, and the buttons on her white healer's dress were threatened to pop off, due to the huffing tantrum.

Elwyn blinked slowly as she exited the large healing room, filled with tables of medicine, utensils, bookshelves, and beds. The large wooden doors clicked loudly as it shut behind her.

Outside the room, Elwyn sighed defeated. This was her third time in missing up this week, she just wasn't meant to be a healer. The long empty hallway seemed dark and quiet, everyone was either away or in their rooms. For the long seven years that she's been here, Hadrian's Wall still seemed alluring and mysterious to her. Her home Rome, seemed so far away now, studying to become a healer was important to her mother, so she was sent to study here. The light torches flickered off the walls as she walked to her room, and a chilly breeze blew from the window.

Elwyn stopped at the window to get some fresh air, and set the tray down on the windowsill. The weather was misty and grey outside, matching her mood. A gentle breeze flew by, blowing her long red hair past her shoulders. Elywn closed her eyes and breathed in deep, she wished she was free.

When she opened her eyes again, a horse and rider was heading towards the wall from a distance. They were riding hard, and with a speed of urgently. Elwyn made her way out to the front gate, and swung open the large double doors that led to outside.

The wind was stronger now, she would fill it shiver all the way down to her spine as she stepped outside.

"Wake up! There's a rider coming towards the wall!" Elywn called up to the sleeping tower guard, who jolted awake with a flinch. The guard looked confusedly at her, and then turned his to the land outside the wall. There he saw, a rider headed towards them, riding closer and closer.

With a sudden urge of curiosity, Elwyn climbed the steps that led up to the tower and stood beside the guard, coming in time to see the rider halt.

"I bring word from Artorius!" The rider shouted up in a deep accented voice. Now that he was closer, Elywn could tell it was one of the Samaritan knights. He was dressed in armor, and blood stained the side of his face and his chest plate. She wasn't sure it was his blood or not, but he had recently been in battle.

"What news?" The guard tower shouted back, urgency in his voice.

"The woads have outnumbered us by many, making their way towards the wall. They'll be here before nightfall". The knight said back calmly, jumping off his horse and holding it by the reins.

Elwyn's eyes widened at the news. _An attack coming here?_

The guard nodded as he shoved Elwyn out of the way slightly and made his way to the bell. He pulled on it three times, sounding the attack signal. Off in the distance, Elwyn heard shouts and soldiers scurrying out as they readied their weapons and hurried to put on armor.

"I'll go tell Madame Alon to be ready" Elwyn said quickly, turning on her heals and heading back towards the healer's wing.

"Wait!" The guard shouted at her as he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Do what the knight tells you, you must ready the people". Elwyn took in what the guard said, and nodded her head slowly, then looked towards the knight, who was already inside the wall, waiting for her at the bottom of the tower.

Elwyn ran down the steps quickly, and he started off, walking towards the fort. Ewlyn picked up her white healer's dress, to avoid slipping on it, as she followed the knight.

"Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"You are to warn the healer while I alert the people" The reply came swiftly, as they turned the corner into the main courtyard. Elywn watched his back as she walked, his hair had random pieces of braids in it, and he carried a long curved sword on his back.

_Wow…_

"Go" The knight said suddenly as they stopped in the courtyard, Elwyn nodded quickly and hurried to the healer's hall. She pushed the wooden doors open, and ran inside.

"Arthur sent word that woads are coming towards us, they'll be here by nightfall!"

Elwyn looked around the room only to see everyone was already scurrying around getting medical supplies together and pushing beds out of the way.

"We heard the bell." A healer said as she pasted Elwyn, carrying a handful of towels.

"Oh." Elwyn said disappointedly, for once she wanted to be useful and bring some news.

"Get out of the way child!" Madame Alon hissed as she also scurried by, baring a bucket of hot water.

"What can I do?" Elwyn suggested as she followed Madame around the room, wanting to be helpful.

"Go with the other healers and prepare the medicine and herbs. There will be many wounded soldiers". With that, Elwyn hurried towards the table where healers were already mixing potions and herbs. Elwyn found it hard to focus, with all the noise and urgently around her, an attack never came inside the wall before.

A loud shout outside was heard as a sudden crash rumbled the fortress. Pieces of dust and little stones fell from the ceiling, Elwyn dropped the bottle of herbs she was mixing to the ground, and cursed loudly.

More shouts and screams were heard outside as the battle started, and the noise unnerved her even more.

"Elwyn!", A healer whom she recognized as Althea shouted as she ran towards were Elwyn was and grabbed her shoulders, willing her to listen. " I need you to run out and bring in the injured soldiers with me".

With a nod, the young healers hurried outside of the fort to check for any soldiers that were in need. Elwyn could barely see where she was going when she stepped outside. Soldiers and knights ran everywhere, trying to defend the woads that were trying to climb over Hadrian's wall. A scream came from the atop the wall as a solider fell off and landed on the ground nearby. Blood streaked his face, and two arrows were embedded in his chest. His eyes were frozen open in terror, he was dead.

Elwyn gasped at the sight before her, she had never seen anyone die before. Her emerald eyes flashed in anger at the thought of someone taking a life so carelessly.

"Elwyn! Help me!" Althea called from nearby as she held an injured knight, trying to half drag him inside the fort.

Elwyn erased all thoughts of anger from her as she rushed over to Althea, taking hold of the knight's ankles, and lifting them slightly. The two carried and dragged him into the fort, as more healers rushed out to bring in others. The knight moaned feebly as he protested, his green eyes were glazed over, and sweat beaded his forehead, making his light brown curls stick to it.

" I…can..I can fight" He said weakly, trying to wiggle from them.

"Sssh, don't fight it." Althea soothed, pulling him inside the fort and dragged him in enough for Elwyn to shut the doors behind them.

The torches on the walls flickered with the breeze of the wind when the doors shut, and Elwyn stopped for a moment, breathing in deeply.

"Go, take him to the healer's room, I'm going back out". Althea laid the knight's head down carefully as she ran out the doors again, shutting them with a loud thud. Elwyn signed tiredly as she took hold of the knight's arms and dragged him towards the room.

Once inside, he was placed on a bed, and Madame Alon looked him over quickly.

"He has a dagger embedded in his lower chest, it needs to be removed. Two of his ribs are broken, and an arrow wound grazed his right shoulder. Other than that, just a few cuts and gashes. Clean him up."

Elwyn was left with the moaning knight as healers were busied with other soldiers. Elwyn racked her brain with what she was supposed to do as she closed her eyes tightly.

_Take out the dagger, clean the wound. Ok._

Working at a face pace, she removed the chest plate that covered him, and tore off the white tunic underneath. There, in his lower stomach was a dagger, a woad dagger. Celtic designs covered it on the hilt, and blood gushed from where it protruded.

"This might hurt", she warned as she looked at the knight. He nodded, closing his eyes tightly; Elwyn felt a strong sense of sympathy towards him, he looked so young.

With a quick pull, the dagger was out, and she wrapped and bandaged it with herbs. The rest of the injuries required the same treatment and Elwyn checked for any more injuries or broken bones as she patted his legs down, everywhere else seemed normal. He probably had a slight concussion at most. Elwyn sang softly as she worked, it was an old song she'd learned from one of her sisters back home.

"_With a sign, you turn away with a deepening heart, no more words to say._

_You will find, that the world has changed forever…"_

"What's your name?" He asked hoarsely, opening his eyes again, and lifting his head slightly to see her.

Elwyn smiled kindly as she walked back up to him and pushed him down gently. "Elwyn".

"Galahad".

"_The trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now _

_fading, I wish I could hold you closer"._

Elwyn finished the sad song as she turned to the knight,

"Well Galahad, you're battle scars will be pretty impressive" Elwyn said kindly, trying to lightened the mood a bit as she tucked in the sheets around him.

He smiled slightly and closed his eyes "That song was beautiful", he whispered softly, falling into sleep.

Elwyn laughed slightly and smoothed his curls away from his forehead. "Sleep. Dream about home, Sir Knight".

* * *

**_Wow, that was the longest chapter yet, I think. Thank you for all the reviews! I looove getting them. It keeps me going. I also loved the idea of the knights training the girls, and girls swooning over them. It's something we would do if we had the chance, wouldn't we! That chapter was originally was suppose to be the first one, but I saved it for later. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter._**

_**Elwyn: pale brow (cause most redhead people are pale…lol)**_

_**Althea: healer**_

_**If you guys have ideas for more stories, suggestions are always appreciated. And as ElvenDestiny said, "a writer's worse critic is silence", so please review!**_


	5. Tale of an Enchantress

The red silk curtain on the side of a carriage window blew in the breeze as the carriage passed down the stony road to Hadrian's Wall. Villagers aligned the road, waving their hands and throwing flowers at the incoming carriage, their shouts and cheers filling the small fort with noise. A delicate hand reached up and drew back the curtain, allowing sunlight to flow into the private carriage.

"All this noise is making me sick", a thickly accented French voice spoke with disdain as she faked a smile on and waved at the villagers.

"Don't worry miss; this long awaited arrival at the fort would refresh you". A young maid named Naveen assured, her deep brown eyes hidden behind her long lashes as she bowed her head slightly.

You don't suppose they're having a feast tonight do you?" The lady asked, ignoring her maid's comment as she let the curtain fall close and leaned back in her seat, examining her long nails that were painted a blood red.

Naveen shrugged her shoulders shyly as she answered "I have heard of a celebration was to take place, but I'm not sure".

A scoff came from the opposite side of the carriage form Naveen, "You don't know anything".

The carriage halted to a stop and the cheering quieted down outside. The door of the coach swung open and the fresh air of spring filled the carriage. A lightly tanned hand swung out, its golden jewelry glistening in the sunlight.

"It's a pleasure to finally have you Lady Salene". An old balding man greeted as he took Salene's outstretched hand and guided her out of the carriage. "I'm Justus Parson, the governor here at Hadrian's Wall". Salene nodded pleasantly at this governor, she noticed his cheeks were dropping with age, and his eyebrows were grey and fuzzy, everything else about him looked well groomed however. His attire of clothing were long drapes and robes of deep jewel colors like purple and turquoise.

"It's good to finally be here Sir", Salene replied with a small tilt of her head, making her golden earrings dangle and the jewels catching light form the sun. Her whole manner of presenting herself was poised, with an air of elegance.

The villagers crowded around to take a closer look at this new Frenchwoman. Her golden waves were spun up to her head in an extravagant up do, pieces of the waves purposely left out and framed her face. Numerous jewels were set randomly in her hair. The dress she wore was long and almost dragged on the floor. It's deep blood red color making those of her nails, and gold embroidery laced the neckline and sleeves. Gold and black stitches laced the bodice; various designs graced the dress in all the right places.

"This is my son, Marcellus" Justus introduced as he pushed his son forward with an arrogant grin.

"Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, my fair lady. I'm looked forward to be your husband" Marcellus mumbled as he took her hand and placed a sloppy hurried kiss on it.

Salene pulled her hand away, almost too quickly as her lips curved up into a coy smile, barely hiding its disgusted grimace. Marcellus stared back at her dumbly, his dark eyes staring into hers, and his wide mouth parting slightly.

"And this is Arthur Castus! Chivalrous commander of the Samaritan knights, thanks to this man, Hadrian's Wall is rid of those foes and savages that roam around these lands!" Justus praised more to impress Salene than to actually credit Arthur with his status.

Salene arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Mr. Castus of the knights from the great wall? I've heard many things about you" Salene purred in a husky voice.

"Well, I hope those things you heard are to your liking. It's a pleasure to meet you". Arthur replied politely, ignoring the tone of her voice.

Naveen rolled her eyes behind Salene's back, all her life Salene had been flirting since the day she could talk. There was no stopping her, any man she wanted, she got.

"This maid here will show you to your quarters, then you are welcome to join us for a feast tonight" Justus interrupted as he gestured to some servants who bowed their heads when Salene turned to look at them.

"That would be wonderful, I'll see you tonight". After bidding everyone goodbye, Salene and Naveen followed the servants down the stony hallways into their rooms.

The room was large, and had a circular wall as one of the corners. On the wall were three windows, one large one in the middle and two smaller on each side. There was a canopy bed in the center, with cream and beige colored sheets. The floor was dark wood, but a deep red rug with intricate designs covered most of the floor. A roaring fireplace was on another side of the wall, the rest of the wall covered with bookshelves.

"Hmm...It'll do". Salene walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, checking the room for anything not to her liking. Deciding she needed a little fresh air, Salene threw open the largest window and gazed out. She could hear the sound of metal clashing in the distance; her gaze fell upon what appeared to be two knights fighting each other in the practice field. Her deep emerald eyes squinted at the figures as she watched them, one had golden hair, and the other's was dark and tousled. They fought like no one she had ever seen before. The golden haired one's fighting style was fierce, and down to the point. The other knight had a lethal style, deadly and swift, almost like a dance. Salene's lips curved into a smile, she wanted to know more about this deadly night.

_Perhaps we would fall madly in love, he would bring home battle scars for me, and I would nurse him when he's wounded. We would be the most feared and adored couple in all of Britain, him being a legendry knight, and I of course, being stunning beautiful and noble. _

"Salene?"

"What!" Salene hissed as she turned around with a slight jump. Her thoughts were interrupted by Naveen, standing there with a startled look on her face.

"You should get ready for the feast". Naveen answered softly, blinking her large brown eyes.

* * *

Salene hissed as he lowered herself into the tub at the bathhouses. The warm steamy water surrounded her as she sat down and relaxed against the side of it. The bathhouses were open to everyone, and many tubs were built into the ground next to each other. Salene closed her eyes as she heard Naveen come in and started to wash her hair.

"I'll be back, I have to get more bath oils", Salene opened her eyes to watch Naveen go, and closed them again when she heard the door close. Minutes later, the door opened again, and she heard footsteps come in.

"Naveen? Hurry up, this water is getting cold", Salene pouted, keeping her eyes closed as she shifted in the tub. The door closed again, and Salene opened her eyes, sitting up. No one was in the room, it was empty. _Interesting…_

After taking a warm long bath filled with lavender oil and being scabbed from head to toe, Salene was being fitted into her corset.

"Pull it tighter, I want to be at least 17 inches!" She hissed as she grabbed onto the bed pole for support.

Naveen pulled on the lacings as tight as they would go, even placing her foot on Salene's back to make them pull tighter.

"That's good" Salene said through clenched teeth. She was ready.

* * *

"I heard she has the ability to seduce any man she lays her eyes upon" Galahad whispered as he leaned into the table, glancing at each knight.

"If what Galahad says is true, I hope she lays her eyes on me then", Lancelot chimed in, earning laughs from around the table, while he grabbed another wine glass as a server walked by, smacking her on her behind as she past.

Bors coughed into his wine glass as he set it down, "you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Sure we do, why do you think Arthur's not here? He met the lady earlier today, she probably has him already….." Gawain said in his low voice, putting on a tone of utter seriousness.

The table was silent for a moment, until everyone burst out laughing, including Tristan, who was smiling into his cup. Just then, the doors swung open, Justus, Marcellus and Arthur all came in and took their seats. The grand hall was filled with long tables, where villagers of the town sat. There was a separate knight's table at the end of all the tables, a small replica of the original round table. Arthur insisted that they were seated at a round table. The noises of the room were loud with music and villagers talk.

Moments later, the doors were open again as Salene stepped into the room. Everyone stood from their seats and acknowledged her presence.

"Thank you for coming Lady Salene, please have a seat". Justus said cheerfully as he gestured to an open chair next to his son Marcellus, who in turn attempted a shy smile at Salene.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" her voice cooed as she sat down next to Marcellus who openly drooled at her, she suddenly felt depressed that her future husband was so clueless. Salene stayed quiet throughout the meal as she ate her food, she could feel the knights looking at her occasionally, or trying to make conversation, which she answered curtly.

A lively song struck up as they finished their meal, and many villagers gathered around the dance floor.

Marcellus slowly turned to her, opening his mouth to speak. Salene glanced around the table frantically, her eyes landing upon a knight with golden hair. He made eye contact the same moment she did, and before Marcellus could, the knight smiled and asked "Would you care to join me in a dance milady?"

"I'd be delighted Sir Knight". Salene pushed her chair out as she stood and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Gawain" The knight said as he took her hands and the music started.

Salene batted her lashes as she nodded her head; Gawain spun her around as the dance progressed. _He's a nice man, but who is his friend! _Salene wondered as she let her gaze drift over to the knight she saw practicing earlier. He was sitting at the table with Marcellus, the rest of the knights already dancing.

"Who is your friend? The one with the tattoos?" Salene asked straight forwardly as the song came to an end.

"That's Tristan, he doesn't talk much", Gawain answered as he smiled at her and dipped her back.

"Here he comes now".

Salene looked over Gawain's shoulder to see Tristan walking towards them.

"May I have this dance?" Tristan's asked his voice deep and thickly accented.

Salene raised an eyebrow but took his hand as the song started up. The song was slow, and flowed with a dreamy melody. Salene smiled coyly when she felt Tristan place his hand on her waist.

"What's your name, mysterious one?" Salene purred in his ear as she leaned up closer to him.

"Tristan", he answered curtly, and spun her out again. He guided her back to him, his deep brown eyes looking down into her green ones.

Salene smiled as she looked at Tristan, he was definitely different from most men she met. _I'll have him in my bed tonight none the less._

"You didn't know, but I was watching you today, I saw you practicing" Salene whispered deviously as she quirked an eyebrow at him, her eyes sparkling with unknown mischievousness. The song came to an end, and new couples gathered for the next dance.

"I knew" Tristan replied, dropping his hand from hers. Salene looked into his eyes again, as she thought she saw him half smirk.

"You didn't know, but I was watching you today too, maybe you shouldn't keep your eyes close while you bathe". He half whispered in her ear, his warm breath brushing the hair by her ear.

Salene gasped as she looked at Tristan, his lips were curved up in a slight smile. He turned from her and walked away. Salene saw Marcellus out of the corner of her eyes, standing there cowardly, about to ask her for a dance. But she ignored him, this mysterious Tristan has caught her eye, maybe there was someone that could match up to her after all.

* * *

_**Yea yea! I finally updated, thanks to you wonderful reviewers, I love you all! This chapter is for everyone who wanted me to write a little one for Tristan. I hoped you didn't hate Selene too much, I just thought she'd be a fun character. **_

**_Salene: dignified one_**

_**Justus: fairness**_

_**Marcellus: young warrior**_

_**Naveen: beautiful, pleasant**_

_**Keep reading, there wil be many more stories to come! Brownies and milk for everyone! Oh yes, and in the last story, the little song was from lotr The Return of the King. **_

_**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own anything or any one.**_


	6. The Truth About Forever

Kadan longed for love since the moment she realized she was alone in the world. Orphaned at the age of three, an old widow by the name of Talleen took her in for pity. Her days where simple, she'd wake up every morning at dawn to feed the chickens, and work about the house all day until evening. Kadan had never really questioned her life at the fortress where she lived at, until she met him.

She remembered the day clearly; she was about thirteen, at the awkward stage of between childhood and becoming a woman. The day had started out normally, as Kadan made her way to the well to fetch the water Talleen would need to wash clothes. The well as hidden away from the village, forgotten by most, the main reason she came to it often. She could do her work without disturbance and be done with it. Kadan kept one hand holding the bucket at her waist, as she shielded the bright morning sun with her other hand. As the well came closer into view, she saw a boy there; he was also very young like her, maybe about fifteen. His back was bare shining with sweat, and he was leaning into the well concentrating hard on something.

"Boy, are you alright?" Kadan called out hesitantly, coming closer to the well and setting her bucket down.

The boy looked up started, and backed away from her, shame crossing his features. "I'm fine", he answered in an arrogant voice, straightening up his posture.

It was then that Kadan realized he was a knight; one of the younger ones that had probably came to the fort in training. On the ground at his feet was his sword and shirt, which was bloodied at the sleeve.

Kadan's eyes widened in shook as she hissed out, "You're hurt!"

"It's just a scratch I got from fencing, it's nothing serious". He insisted, slumping down by the well again, shrugging her off.

"I could take a look at it for you, Talma, the woman I live with is the local healer, and I've learned how to mend some scars…"

"You, a mere _girl, _who knows how to heal_?"_ The knight asked incredulously, quirking up his eyebrows.

Kadan's hands flew her to her hips in defense as she shot back , "I know a lot more than you would, and that's going to get infected if someone doesn't look at it".

The boy seemed taken back, and he turned to her, "Alright, if you say so, _lady_".

"Don't move, I'll go and get some stuff", Kadan ordered as she completely forgot about the water she was suppose to fetch. By the time she reached the house again, the sun was high in the sky, but Talleen was not yet awake. Kadan quietly slipped in the back door, and crept over to Talma's healing bag and took out some bandages, and a salve that she usually applied to gashes. Her hand brushed the needle and thread Talma used so many times on the wounded knights, and Kadan picked them up and put them into her basket just in case.

The knight was just where he was when she left him, sitting by the well looking bored.

"I thought you gave up on me" He teased, a half smirk creping up onto his face.

Kadan scoffed, "I said I'd come back". She set down the basket and asked the knight to lift up his arm, where under it on his side was a gash about half a foot long. Her intake of breath caused him to look at her through narrowed eyes.

"It's going to need stitches". Kadan looked back up at the knight, and he was looking back at her suspiciously.

"Alright, just do it".

She set to work, first cleaning the wound, and then applying the salve to it. "Take a swing of that, I'm about to start stitching", she offered, as she handed the boy a bottle of alcohol to numb the pain. Kadan raised her eyebrows as he drowned the whole little bottle in one gulp.

"I take it you're use to this?" She asked as the needle pierced his skin. The knight merely nodded as he looked off distractedly.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, turning to look at her.

"Kadan"

"Well, Lady Kadan, why are you here, in the early morning, stitching up knight you don't even know?" He asked, with a teasing tone in his eyes.

Kadan shrugged as she answered , "I've seen many knights die, or lose their ability to fight when they are wounded".

"What does that have to do anything with me?"

"You don't want this to leave a scar do you?" Kadan snapped, irritated at his persistent questions.

The knight laughed lightly, finding her feistiness charming. "I'm Lancelot".

Kadan smiled as continued stitching him up, while they talked about many things. Lancelot told her of his training for knighthood, and how he loved the exhilaration of it all. He spoke mainly of a man named Arthur, who was his commander and who spoke of equality and freedom. Kadan watched this Lancelot as he spoke, his eyes were wide with awe as he retold her of Arthur, and he spoke passionately, and fierce. Kadan found herself listening intently as she worked, she liked this knight, he saw the world so clearly, when she saw it as work and hardship. Finishing her work, she tied off the stitching with a knot and began to examine her work.

"What?" Kadan asked when he grew quiet, gazing at her.

"Nothing, I just find you pleasing to look at", he said with a devilish smirk, blushing a little at his own boldness.

Kadan fiddled with the needle, not knowing how to react, "You're much too rash Lancelot", she decided on saying, stumbling a little on her words.

He merely shrugged, putting his shirt and sword back on while Kadan busied herself with straightening her things up too.

"I'll see you again Kadan", Lancelot said sincerely walking over to her and smiling cheekily, "But I must thank you first".

"Thank me? All you have to do is say it and be done with it".

He smiled, in a mischievous way as he suddenly leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a chaste, polite kiss, coming from a fifteen year old boy.

Kadan's jaw dropped as she squeaked and lightly slapped him across the face, earning nothing more than a laugh from him. She quickly picked up her basket and rushed away as fast as she could, her cheeks fuming from what happened.

Years past, and she and Lancelot grew a tight friendship. She watched as he grew out of adolescence and became a man woman lusted after. He became the object of desire for all the tavern woman, and worked up the reputation of a shameless flirt. Kadan too grew up into a beautiful woman, she was always there to welcome him when he came back from battle, sometimes bleeding and hardly breathing, other times with nothing "but a scratch" on him. Their relationship always remained as true friends though, and they thought of each other as nothing more. Kadan valued their friendship, and wanted it to last forever.

As time grew on, she became more skilled in the art of healing, and became Talma's assistant in healing the villagers and sometimes knights when they were injured. Her work kept her busy and sane in the world. Kadan often thought she would go mad sometimes with all the work that had to be done, but she realized it was keeping her from becoming like the other girls, the girls who worked in the taverns, and threw their lives away, sleeping with all sorts of men. Kadan was always there for him though, after every mission when he came to the gates, she was waiting. He was there for her too, consoling her when she was down, he said to her once, "I'll be here for you forever".

"Even if you have about three girls clinging to you?"

A smirk grew on his face as he answered, "Yes, but I'm the one that would be clinging to _you_".

The times grew dark, as Britain grew weaker, its land wanting to be claimed by woads or Saxons. The knights had returned from a huge mission, one that would seal their fate to freedom. Kadan was there when they came back, with Dagnoet the healer draped limply over a horse. She remembered the sadness that filled their eyes when they finally received their discharge papers. Kadan remembered one night vividly, when Lancelot came to her house, banging on the door to let him in.

His eyes were ablaze with a new fire, he was fuming inside. He tried to calm him, by taking tea, and trying to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"It's not going to be all right Kadan!" He hissed passionately as his fist came down on the table, causing it to shake.

"Why don't you just calm down and tell me what happened!" Kadan shouted back, losing her anger a little at his rashness.

"Arthur is fighting alone tomorrow against the Saxons", he said flatly, "I don't understand why he was to throw his freedom away, why do we have to fight for the Romans-"

Kadan cut him off quickly, reaching across the table and putting her hand over his, keeping him from swearing too loud and waking up Talma.

"You're not fighting for Romans Lancelot, you're fighting for Arthur. The man you spoke so highly about years ago, remember that? On the day we first met?"

He calmed visibly, his eyes looking up to hers in a way of understanding.

"Aye, I do remember", Kadan smiled as she saw his eyes light up in remembering the memory.

The next morning, she stood with the villagers as they watched the knights prepare to fight for Arthur, for Britain. He was standing by his horse, concentrating hard on the ground, just like the day she saw him by the well. Kadan approached him slowly, and his eyes lit up when he saw her. Kadan moved in to hug him with tears in her eyes, but he stopped her by placing a hand at the back of her neck.

"I'll see you soon", he tried to assure her, but there was doubt in his eyes, so much unlike the Lancelot she'd always known to be full and arrogant with confidence. Kadan nodded absently, she didn't care if all the knights and villagers were watching, but she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She felt him smile against her, his pride and confidence all flowing back, Kadan pulled back and laughed lightly. Lancelot smiled too, yet he leaned in again and kissed her with passion, so much unlike that first day they met. A shout called form above and before she knew it, he was already on his horse, and the gates were opening for them to ride out. The drums from the Saxons echoed in her ear, and she couldn't tell the difference between the fast beat of her heart or the drums.

Kadan remembered though, the feeling of dread when the battle ended. The villagers who stayed behind in the fort rushed out to the battlefield to see what had happened. Kadan's heart beat was loud with every step she took towards the battlefield. She had never seen anything like it. Everywhere she looked, there was smoke, and dead bodies. The smell of fire, and blood reached her nose, as she looked around the battlefield dazed from horror. Then she saw him. Kadan didn't even remember running to him, before she found herself by him, his eyes closed and hands cold. His face was soon wet with her tears as she shook him roughly, shouting at him to wake up. She pounded at his chest, where an arrow was sticking out. Acting quickly, Kadan tried to pull his amour off him so she could see the wound. She didn't even notice a man was already kneeling next to Lancelot, his red cape blowing in the wind. This must be Arthur, the man he spoke so fondly about.

"He's gone", the man said quietly, gazing up at the sky as tears filled his eyes. Kadan ignored him as she threw herself down on the knight she had met years ago, just a mere boy with a scratch. He cried her heart out, she cried for everything, she cried for what she knew was love. She finally knew, she knew the truth about forever, she knew her love would last with him, even though he was gone.

* * *

**Kadan: companion  
**

**Talleen: absorbed**

**Wow, I spent all day typing this. I had it in my head all night, and woke up early to write it. Hehe, had to get it out. What do you lovely reviewers think? I think this is by far the one I enjoyed writing most. Maybe it was because I had it fresh in my mind or something. Do ya like it? There aren't that many stories about Lancelot, I think because his character is so defined already, and everyone wants to write about the mysterious Tristan. But I had to write this one. Thank you for reviewing my last chapters! I would be most happy and delighted if you tell me what you think my reviewing! There will be more to come, if people are still reading this story, since I haven't updated in sooooo long. Ok, I think I've said this before, but silence is an author's worst critic! So please review! Love, xoxox.**


End file.
